The Ice is Always Greener
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Ever wondered what the deal was with Zelena-as-Marian being frozen by the Snow Queen? How come that was never explained? Well, I have attempted to solve the puzzle with this story. Set during season 4 episode 2, "White Out" Contains spoilers for those who haven't finished the season. (one-shot)


Takes place during the blackout during S4ep2, "White Out"

Storybrooke had gone dark. The entire town had lights out thanks to a mysterious iceberg at the edge of town.

 _Hmmm…_ Ingrid thought, as she used her own ice powers to freeze her ice cream flavors in her ice cream parlor, _Looks like Elsa's back! That means I can finally start my family!_

Meanwhile, Maid Marian, one of Storybrooke's newest residents from out of time, walked through the streets alone.

"Excuse me," she asked, coming into the store, "Could I get some help?"

"I'm afraid we're closed," Ingrid said, "and I don't think you should be walking the streets alone at night. This town can be a dangerous place after dark."

"You don't know how dangerous," Marian said, as she touched her necklace. All of a sudden her form changed to Zelena!

"The Wicked Witch!" Ingrid exclaimed, "Regina's sister! What do you want?"

"I'm here to make a deal, Ingrid," Zelena said, "You remember our brief encounter in the past, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Ingrid asked, "It was right after Pan's curse sent us all back to Misthaven, or as you like to call it, the Enchanted Forest."

1 year ago…

After everyone came back to the Enchanted Forest, Sidney Glass appeared once again as the Magic Mirror in Regina's palace where Zelena was hiding out.

"Your majesty?" he called, "Your majesty, where are you?"

"Who are you?" Zelena snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing," the Mirror said.

"That is none of your concern!" Zelena said, "What _is_ is that you'll be broken pieces if you don't leave in ten seconds!"

She started to summon a fireball.

"Wait!" the Mirror screamed, "Where is the Evil Queen?"

"I don't know!" the Witch said, "But she's no longer Queen of this castle! Now leave or else all the Queen's horses and all the Queen's men will never be able to put you back together again!"

"I think you have me confused with someone else…" the Mirror said.

"Maybe not the Evil Queen," came a soft female voice, "but maybe a new Queen can!"

The Snow Queen walked in.

"Who are you?!" Zelena bellowed, "How'd you get in here?! My cloaking spell is impregnable!"

"Or so you think," Ingrid said, "but then ice magic is a very rare form of magic. It wasn't designed for that type of magic!"

"Attack her, my pretties!" Zelena commanded, as 2 screeching flying monkeys swooped down on Ingrid, who immediately froze them both, causing them to fall and shatter into a million pieces.

"Oops," Ingrid said mockingly, making a faux pouty face, shifting into a delighted grin.

"Alright," Zelena said, "Who are you? You're not that Witch who's enemies with a lion I've heard about, are you?"

"No," Ingrid said, "My name is Ingrid. I'm the Snow Queen. I come from the Kingdom of Arendelle. I came back with the others from the land without magic."

"Charmed," Zelena said, "I'd introduce myself too, but I don't want to spoil the surprise. Now leave! With that outfit, you're beginning to remind of someone I banished to this land long ago."

"Let me take the Mirror off your hands," Ingrid said, "I promise he won't ever bother you again."

"Alright fine," Zelena said, "but if I do, you may owe me a favor."

"Just like that imp!" Ingrid muttered.

"What did you say?!" Zelena bellowed.

"Nothing, dear," Ingrid said, "merely remembering an old acquaintance of mine who had a penchant for making deals."

"Are you perhaps referring to Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One?" she asked.

"Yes," Ingrid said, "How did you know?"

"Never mind! Where is he?!" she demanded, "Tell me!"

"I haven't seen him since we all arrived back here in Misthaven, or the Enchanted Forest, as you call it. "I too have a score to settle with him. He took someone close to me."

"You can take your mirror," Zelena said, "but who knows? This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Back in the present, at _Any Given Sundae_ ice cream shop…

"How did you survive?" Ingrid asked, "I heard you died."

"The rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated, dear," Zelena said, "After all, wicked always wins. I took a little trip, but I'm back now, in a new form. I'm here to finally cash in on that deal you owe me."

"Oh?" Ingrid asked, "You want me to freeze your sister?"

"While that would be fun," Zelena said, "I have another idea in mind, something that could give us both what we want."

"I'm listening," Ingrid said.

"I'm looking for a way to ruin dear ol' sis's happiness once and for all," Zelena said, "Her 'soul mate' Robin Hood thinks he has his long-lost wife back, but he's still pining for Regina. I need something that will cause him to make up his mind."

"I think I have just the thing," Ingrid said, "but you may not like it."

"What?" Zelena asked.

"A curse," Ingrid said, "an ice cream curse. This could solve both our problems. Come here tomorrow with Robin and his son, and I will give you an ice cream cone, on the house of course."

"Ice cream solves everything! Yay!" Zelena cheered sarcastically, "Not seeing the point here."

"I will curse your cone, and within the hour after eating it, your body will freeze. The town will turn on Elsa, as the only known suspect, and Robin Hood will be forced to choose between you and Regina."

"How's he going to choose me if I'm a human popsicle?" Zelena asked.

"Well, once the ice curse reaches your heart, you'll be frozen, permanently." Ingrid said.

"So knowing new Regina, she'll rip my heart out to save me." Zelena said, "better fix my heart now."

She ripped her heart out. It was mostly black with a few red spots.

"I'm surprised it's not green." Ingrid said.

"Aren't you, now?" Zelena said, "My mother was supposedly the Queen of Hearts, so by my birthright, this should be a simple matter. I was able to procure a vile of the elixir of the wounded heart. One drop, mixed with the glamor spell, shall change the appearance of my heart to reflect the morality of the real Marian, even though my heart is desperately wicked."

She dripped it on her heart and the black faded away. She inserted her heart back in her chest.

"I should warn you," Ingrid said, "you may feel a bit woozy at first."

"Wait a minute," Zelena said, "What happens if they can't unfreeze me?"

"Well," Ingrid said, "you'll just have to hope your sister's shed her 'evil' moniker and is ready to be the hero. Otherwise, you'll be forever frozen."

"Well, you can reverse it, right?" Zelena asked.

"Have patience, Zelena," Ingrid said, "it'll all work out, trust me."

"I'm not worried." Zelena said.

"Why aren't you worried?" Ingrid asked.

"Because wicked always wins." Zelena said, with a devilish smile.


End file.
